Its just us here, alone, together
by TheSwordHolder99
Summary: Midorima Shintarou is just on his way home from his usual basketball practice when the irritating Takao appears. Not only did Takao pulls him to some empty alley, the shorter boy held Midorima by his hand. The weird thing is... Midorima doesn't mind 'bout it, not even a single bit... Oneshot. Lemon. :3


First time writing fanfic~ Please go easy on me Its lemon somemore :3

* * *

-Shooter-

* * *

"Ne, Shin-chan! Wait for me!" Takao's voice rang out, too loud for the grass-coloured hair boy's comfort. Pretending that he didn't  
hear anything, Midorima continued walking, slightly faster.  
"Ne, Shin-chan! Shin-chan! Don't ignore me!" Takao yelled, causing Midorima to flinch visibly.

The green-haired boy turned around and frowned. Takao saw it and while grinning widely, he launched himself toward the taller of them, clinging onto his wrist.

"Takao, we are in a very busy area, can you please behave like your age?" A vein popped up on Midorima's head as he tried (but failed) to push Takao away from him. People around were sending odd looks at them, some even smirking.

Takao grinned, "it's my job to irritate you, come on let's go home, Shin-chan~".

The green-haired boy scowled at the shorter of them, being pulled by him toward a less crowded place. They were on their way home from the usual basketball practice when Takao pulled the green-haired boy into an alley, still walking.

"Where are you going, Takao? And can't you release my hand?" Midorima asked, annoyed. Where in the world Takao wanted to bring him? He was not even heading toward any of their homes.

"Somewhere we can be alone." Came the cheeky reply, accompanied by a chuckle.

Midorima groaned. Another failed attempt to pull his hand back. Why that baka wouldn't ever listen to him. It was after he had been pulled around for sometime when he noticed something weird.

Takao was silent. He was almost never quiet.

"Come on Takao, let go of my han- whoa-" The green-haired boy exclaimed. He slapped himself mentally for it.

"Takao, what are you doing?" Midorima questioned, after regaining his composure. He was roughly pushed against the fence by the Hawk-boy, trapped between both his arms.

"Shin-chan, do you really dislike me that much?" Takao's voice was so low, that the green-haired boy fought his desire to stroke the shorter boy's hair, the desire to comfort him.

"Takao?" Midorima felt worried. The shorter boy was looking at the ground, refusing to meet Midorima's eyes.

" ... " The words were muffled and the green-haired boy strained his ears, trying to catch it.

"I can't hear you, Takao." The taller boy said softly. He was surprised when Takao suddenly leaned forward, burying his face in his shirt. The action caused Midorima's face to heat up, and he slapped himself mentally again.

'I did not blush, no, I certainly did not blush. It was just the temperature, okay? Okay?' The green-haired boy reassured himself frantically.

Takao's voice snapped Midorima back from his internal argument.

"I- I think I have fallen in love with- with you, Sh- Shin-chan-" It was so soft, so low, slightly muffled since Takao was talking against the taller boy's shirt.

The green-haired boy flinched, his face burning up.

This sudden movement made Takao cling into him even tighter, saying, "Shin-chan, just let me hug you... I know you can't reciprocate my feelings, its okay, just stay still…"

Seeing Takao hurt somehow made the green-haired boy feel like he was being stabbed. What was happening to him lately? In fact, Midorima was now using all his will not to return the hug to shorter boy.

'First I get worried of this baka, then my face heats up. (Still refusing to acknowledge that he had blushed) Now my heart has gone haywire. I'm getting weird.' Midorima's mind was in a mess. 'But Oha-Asa said Cancers are ranked first today... My teddy bear (today's lucky item) is in my pocket too (didn't manage to get an extra-large one)... A Leo must be nearby.' If that was true, then great. Just what he needed (note the sarcasm). Or else... was the bear too small?

The green-haired boy was pulled back from his internal argument again, this time by Takao's warmth.

"Shin-chan, your heart is beating so fast!" Takao grinned, though Midorima knew it was forced.

"Takao..." The taller of the two sighed. His desire for the Hawk was getting stronger. Sooner or later he might just pounce on him.

'Desire?' 'Pounce on Takao?' Midorima mused, feeling his face heat up again.

"Let go of me, Takao. I'm feeling weird." Midorima watched as Takao loosen his hold over his waist. Suddenly, Takao laughed.

"What is it?" The green-haired boy frowned.

"Your face is so red, Shin-chan" Takao continued laughing. There was something in his laugh was so attracting that Midorima found himself adoring it. He just liked Takao's laughter. (Though most of the time he thought it was more annoying than endearing.)

"Shin-ch-?!" Takao halted abruptly. Midorima was tracing the shorter boy's lips with his right hand. Before the green-haired boy noticed it, his desire had overwhelmed him.

Takao was stunned into standing still, when his mind finally digested his former situation, his face became so red that it glowed.

"Takao, I can't hold back anymore." Was what the green-haired boy stated before he swooped down to claim the Hawk's lips.

'Ah, I lost my self-control.' Midorima grumbled inwardly. His lips were folded on Takao's, almost hungrily. Kissing the shorter boy roughly, Midorima felt Takao's hands on his head, fingers running through his grass-coloured hair. It felt so good that, Midorima Shintarou, a 17 years old, high school tsundere, found himself purring against Takao's lips. Upon noticing his action, Midorima's face was so hot, so red, that even the reddest apple would be jealous.

Feeling Takao's smile against his lips, the green-haired boy was even more aroused. Nibbling gently, the green-haired boy successfully coaxed the Hawk into opening his mouth, letting his tongue in.

_Hot_, so deliciously _Hot_.

* * *

-Hawk-

* * *

"Ngn!" Takao moaned softly, Midorima's tongue was in his mouth! Feeling the taller boy's tongue rubbing against his and lick the roof of his mouth, he couldn't help but shiver, fighting the insane urge to moan even louder.

Running his fingers through the taller boy's hair until his hands started going down Midorima's spine, Takao grinned when he felt the taller boy's shiver under the mercy of pleasure.

His hands travelled up again, but this time under the green-haired boy's clothing. Bracing himself for being pushed away by the taller boy, Midorima's reaction took Takao completely by surprise. The green-haired boy deepened their kiss and started grinding himself against Takao!

'He's hard!' Takao's mind was in complete chaos. First, he held Shin-chan's hand, then he confessed. Now, he's kissing the taller boy who was grinding against him, getting hard.

Getting short of breath, the two broke apart from their rather steamy make out, panting. The expression on the green-haired boy was priceless; Midorima was blushing, very, very hard, his face lacking of his usual calmness. (He tried to hide his face from Takao though.)

"Shin-chan~" Takao whined softly, getting extremely aroused; the taller boy did not stop grinding their hips together. Takao rubbed his fingers against the green-haired boy's abdomen, feeling 'his' Shin-chan shivering in response.

"I like you, Baka." Midorima mumbled, rather shyly, "So don't jump into conclusions, dumbass." The taller boy added. Takao laughed, despite the fact that his heart was feeling like it was going to jump out of his body.

"Wh-What?"

"You're so cute, Shin-chan! I love you! I love you!"

"Don't shout! Bak- Ngn-" Midorima moaned suddenly, his body shuddering despite his attempt to stop it. Gripping tightly onto the fence he was pushed against, the green-haired boy gasped, "Takao! Ah..." Takao smirked, his eyes gleaming. "Do you like it?" He whispered into the taller boy's ear, his fingers against 'his' Shin-chan's nipples, stroking and pulling them lightly.

"Takao..." The green-haired boy gasped softly. Takao lowered one of his hand, his lips already sealed by the taller boy, passionately. He found his way into Midorima's pants, the one similar to his own. Hearing 'his' Shin-chan moaning against his lips in response, Takao grinned devilishly. Feeling the taller boy's hands around his waist, Takao grabbed Midorima's member.

"Takao! Ngn!" The taller boy grunted, unable to stop himself from shivering.

"Shin-chan, you're so wet~" Takao mumbled, his voice husky. Stroking Midorima's hard length, Takao felt him tense up even more, and the hold around his waist became even tighter. Curling his fingers around it, he rubbed hard, up and down, again and again.

"Takao! I'm comin- Let go- Ngnnn!" White liquid poured out of the taller boy, splattering onto his own underpants, getting some onto Takao's hand at the same time.

"Ah, Shin-chan, you're fast to cum."

The green-haired boy slumped against the Hawk, snapping at the same time, "Die, baka." Takao's leaned in, his hand pushed against the green-haired boy's member again. "Eh?! Shin-chan?!"Takao gasped when Midorima shifted, and now he was the one being pushed against the fence. 'Shin-chan is still hard!" was Takao last thought before the taller boy pounced on him.

* * *

-Shooter-

* * *

The green-haired boy cupped Takao's cheek and planted a kiss onto his forehead. Feeling unsatisfied, he licked and nibbled Takao's cheek, planting soft kisses while trailing his lips downward to the shorter boy's fine jawline, to his beautiful collarbone.

'Takao's skin is so smooth...' The taller boy mused.

Using his lips, tongue and teeth, the green-haired boy sucked the Hawk's collarbone hard enough to bring the shorter boy to the edge of pleasure and pain, leaving behind a slight reddish mark, a mar on Takao's pale skin. It was as if Midorima wanted to mark Takao as his own, to make Takao all his, such that no one else could take him away from himself. As if the green-haired boy felt remorseful for the mark, he licked the bruised-looking area like a cat.

"Sh-Shin-chan..." Takao whispered softly, his glance unfocused from the pleasure, a trail of saliva tickling from his mouth.

"I'm going to fuck you." The taller boy whispered softly against the shorter boy's ear, nibbling and licking Takao's sensitive earlobe, just _knowing_ that his words were causing chaos in Takao's head. "I'm going to fuck you until you scream my name, _Kazunari_."

Diving his hands under Takao's shirt, Midorima started rubbing both of the shorter boy's erected nipples, causing Takao to shudder violently.

"Argnnnnn!"

"You're so turned on, Takao." The green-haired boy smirked, adding,"and it was just your nipples."

"Don't sa- say such em- embarrassing things, Shin-chan!" The shorter boy yelped, his face now burning red.

Midorima replaced one of his hand with his mouth, now sucking one of the rosy bud, toying it with his tongue and biting it gently. His free hand travelled downward, enjoying feeling the shorter boy's shivers before slipping under his waistband-

"Ngnnn!" Takao breath got stuck in his throat; the green-haired boy was now rubbing his member against his underpants! And he was using his left hand!

"Wait! Your tapping will get dirty Shin-chan! Don't use that hand!" Takao said frantically, knowing how important Midorima's left hand is. It was the hand he used to play his basketball.

" ... "Sparing only a glance at his taped left hand, the green-haired boy started to remove the tape with his teeth, freeing all his fingers. Giving Takao a small smile (the Hawk was gasping at him.), Midorima continued his rubbing against Takao's hard length, causing the shorter boy to moan deep in his throat.

The green-haired boy released the shorter boy's nipple, aiming for Takao's lips instead. Stroking Takao's length against his underpants was trilling, but the taller boy realized something.

...

_He wanted more._

The green-haired boy smirked, who knew that he could have such dirty desire? He keeled down, surprising the shorter boy. He started unbuttoning Takao's pants, pulling his underpants down too, allowing Takao's hard length to stand out.

"Shin-chan!" The shorter boy gasped when he get what 'his' Shin-chan's intention is.

"Ahhhh!" Takao moaned loudly, feeling his legs getting softer and weaker that he feared he might slip down suddenly. "Sh-Shin-chan... You're so good..." He bit his lips to hold back another series of loud moans, trying to stand upright at the same time. The green-haired boy had Takao's length in his mouth. Midorima sucked Takao's penis fiercely, licking the tip of it repeatedly, knowing full well that the pleasure would send Takao into a frenzy.

Bobbing his head a little, the green-haired boy continued sucking on the shorter boy's member, enjoying hearing all the moans and groans he have gotten in return.

"Shin-chan! Let go I- I'm coming nggnnnn!"

The green-haired boy merely replied, "Just come" before he resumed pumping Takao's length with his mouth.

"No! Stop your mouth will- will get dirty- Shin-chan!" Takao panted, trying to hold back his orgasm. The green-haired boy ignored him bluntly. Takao released a strangled "Ahhhhh...!" before Midorima felt something hot spilling into his mouth; Takao failed to hold back, pouring himself into the taller boy.

"Ah, I swallowed." Midorima stated, undisturbed. "Nevermind, it's Takao's anyway."

"Gyaaaa! Can you stop saying such embarrassing things?" The Hawk mumbled, hiding his face from the taller boy.

"Eh? You don't like it?" Midorima teased, pleased to see how flushed Takao was. "Takao, turn around."

"N-no but it's embarrassin-" The shorter boy's grumbling was cut off when Midorima grabbed both of his shoulder and spun him such that he was now facing the fence.

"What are you planning to do, Sh- Ngn!"

* * *

-Hawk-

* * *

Takao felt one of Midorima's long fingers slide into him, coated by a layer of make-shift lube, leaving him feeling breathless. (Erm... In other words, Takao's 'liquid'.)

"Does it hurt?" Concern could be heard from the green-haired boy's voice, though he attempted to hide it. It made the shorter boy feels warm and fussy inside, 'his' Shin-chan was really a typical tsundere!

"N-no, its fine, Shin-chan, just hurry up and put it in~" The shorter boy's whined, already impatient for more.

Another finger was added in. Takao closed his eyes, enjoying everything, even the slight pain that accompanied 'his' Shin-chan's fingers.

"Ah! Shin-chan!" The shorter boy's gasp just barely crossed the line of audibility, so low and hoarse. Midorima was stretching him with his two fingers, causing Takao to see stars. The pain faded away as quickly as it came, replaced by pleasure instead.

_Divine pleasure._

Takao can't wait any longer.

"Shin-chan, can you put it in now? I'm ready."

"..." The taller boy remained silent, a calculating look plastered onto his face. "No, not yet."

"Just put it in, Shin-chan. If it's painful I'll raise my hand. Like a dentist*, okay?" Takao grinned widely, planting a small kiss onto the taller boy's cheek. (Takao turned his head a little. Besides, Midorima was so tall anyway, thus kissing his cheek is not a problem. :-P)

"... Takao"

"Shin-chan!" Takao screamed, feeling Midorima's member against his entrance, pushing in.

"Don't shout, Takao, people will hear." Takao had forgotten that they were in an alley, against the fence. Upon remembering it, his face burned an even brighter red, if that was possible.

"Ah! _Shintarou_..." Takao moaned out, despite all his will to keep his voice in. 'Shin-chan is inside me...' Midorima had buried himself in Takao till the hilt, shivering as he felt Takao tightening around him. The shorter boy's legs had truly given out then, with only Midorima's arms to support him.

"Takao... Say my name again..." The taller boy whispered against the Hawk's ear, making him tense up.

Ah. A buck of the taller boy's hip, so hard, hard and pulsing. Oh, and a strand of fine green hair across Takao's shoulder. Midorima's hot breath at the back of his neck, hot and burning, racing across his skin. And-

_Ah. Ah._

The green-haired boy's voice seemed to come from far away, "Did I hurt you Takao?" the concern in it was obvious.

"No... Its fine Shin-chan, it feels so good... Ngn!" Takao's voice got stuck in his throat as the green-haired boy gave another thrust, harder this time.

"Back to being so formal, Takao? With that annoying 'chan'?"

Another thrust, followed by a strangled moan from the Hawk, this time sounding much more like a sob. "Nngnn... Shintarou... Ah, faster..." Takao panted, tightening his grip on the fence, trying hard to stand instead of slumping toward the taller boy.

Takao reached out for his own member instinctively, but Midorima beat him to it. Biting back his continuous moaning, he felt the green-haired boy start pumping it, bringing him to a new plateau of elitist delight.

_Ah._

"Shintarou... I'm comin- ah!" Thrust. Feeling 'his' Shin-chan's hand on his member, accompanied by him thrusting repeatedly, Takao could have fainted then and there, the frustration of having too much pleasure.

"... Me too" the taller boy gave another buck with his hip, feeling Takao shuddering in response.

_Thrust. Slick, slick._

"Ah!" The mixed moan of two naughty teenage boys could be heard from far away. White cum tickled down from Takao's thigh to his knee, as white as melted pearls. He felt the taller boy filling his inside up, the liquid warm and sticky. For some reason, it turned Takao on.

"Shintarou?" Twisting his neck in order to look at the taller boy, Takao felt blessed; 'his' Shin-chan was blushing, his glaze unfocused, his body shivering uncontrollably. It was a rare sight to be seen from Midorima, the type of people who are always seen composed and upright. Tip-toeing, Takao used the extra height to reach Midorima's lips.

"Ngnn" the green-haired boy moaned softly. Realizing that their position was hard for them to kiss freely, the green-haired boy slid his still dripping wet member out of Takao (earning a loud gasp) and pulled his pants up. Before the shorter boy could manage to follow suit, he was spun around yet again, his lips taken by Midorima.

* * *

-Shooter-

* * *

The sex was exhilarating. Midorima never knew that his brain was capable of thinking _that_. Just as he was going to slide his tongue into the shorter boy's opened mouth, he heard an ear-splitting screech.

"Hm?" The green-haired boy turned his head around, just in time to see another younger boy running to his friend. He looked about 13 years old, if Midorima calculated correctly.

"GYAAAA! Shin-chan!" Takao let out an equally piercing screech.

"What?" The taller boy scowled, rubbing a (dirty) hand over his ear.

"Let go of my hand! I can't pull my pants up, Shin-chan!" The blush of embarrassment could be seen on the shorter boy's cheek easily.

"Hmm... Call my name first." Midorima teased, enjoying seeing Takao getting flustered. Not completely heartless, the green-haired boy shifted his back, such that the view of the two younger boys were restricted beyond Takao's face.

"Eh? Eh? Shin-chan! You're so mean!" Takao whined, trying to free his both his hands (which was trapped above his head) from the taller boy's demon-like grip.

"My name, _Kazunari_ . Not the annoying 'chan' you add behind." Midorima smirked. "Unless you don't want me to let you go."

"Shintarou!" The name came out, along with a grumble. Takao wondered how the mean bully could still behave so casually when the two underage intruders (XD) were now screeching together, still looking at them.

"Good boy, Kazunari~" The green-haired boy purred, planting a quick kiss on the shorter boy's forehead before releasing both of his hands.

Takao pulled his pants up in a flash, his face still burning. He had to admit that hearing 'his' Shin-chan using his name was quite a major turn-on. Takao loved it.

"Come on, Kazunari, let's go home." The taller boy drawled, walking pass the two boys (their mouths were opened so wide, that there was a huge possibility some insect might go in.), and ignoring them.

"Eh? Your house, Shin-chan?" Takao gulped, trailing behind the taller boy. "What you mean?"

"Don't you want to continue?" Midorima smirked, his eyes filled with lust. Takao swallowed, hard. Excitement rose within him, making him giddy.

"Oh and stop calling me that annoying 'chan', baka. Just use my name. Or I'll call you 'baka-chan', alright?" The smirk was evident in the green-haired boy's words, though he was facing the front, away from Takao.

"Fine, fine. Shintarou, okay?" Takao smiled, closing his distance between him and the green-haired boy.

"Oi, _Shintarou_, hold my hand." He whine loudly, causing the taller boy to flinch.

"Can't you behave like your age? You're so irritating, Kazunari." Midorima groaned, refusing to hold his hand out.

His word only made the smaller boy grinned, "Irritating you is my job, Shintarou-chan~ Now hold your hand out before I become even louder~"

Surprisingly, the green-haired boy held his hand out. But, he only showed his pinkie finger, folding his other long fingers delicately into his palm.

"So arrogant!" Takao smirked, intertwining his own pinkie finger with the taller boy's.

"Shut up, baka. I did not allow you to add a 'chan' behind my name." Midorima snapped.

"Ne, Shintarou-chan! Don't call me a 'baka'!"

"Baka."

"Fine! Mido-chan~ Mido- ngn!" Takao's idiotic chanting was being halted suddenly, by a hard kiss on the lips from 'his' Shin-chan.

"Gyaaaa! We are in a crowded area!" Takao squealed, very unmanly.

"Your problem, baka. For annoying me."

Before Takao could retort any remark, he was pulled forward by Midorima. Letting the taller boy pull him through his pinky finger, Takao felt that he had to have used up all the luck in the world to be in this position, with the person he loved most, the arrogant, 17 years old high-school tsundere, Midorima Shintarou.

...

"By the way, Kazunari, we just ruined two boys' innocence."

The hawk surprised the green-haired boy by nodding his head delicately and saying rather maturely," But ah, of course."

* * *

-The end-

* * *

Soooooooo... How is it? My grammar was edited by my younger sister (not proud of that ;_;) Apart from that most of the story is written by me.

Since its my first fanfic, please do me a flavor and leave a review for me, okay? ^_^ Maybe a favourite too? Aligatou! xxx


End file.
